Yamis and Fireworks
by Guardian of the crest
Summary: The title says it all. Plz R&R! T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Gotc: WOOOOOOOOOOO! The greatest and favorite holiday of all pyromaniacs is here at last! The 4th of July! Let's give it up for this great country that we live in! Anyway, I realize that the 4th doesn't carry the same weight in Japan that it does here in the US of A, but to be completely honest, I don't really care...Even though my timing is slightly late...No time to post yesterday. This way, it's funny, and we all love the funny. _LOVE IT!_ Erhem... Moving on, I don't own ygo, but one day I shall kill the arrogant fools who made Yu-gi-oh GX...They deserve to die...

Ace: She's had some serious problems with that show...Especially because it came out before

Yu-gi-oh was actually over.

Gotc: And how can they call it Yu-gi-oh when he's gone!

Ace: Ok, enjoy the fic while I give Gotc her happy pills...

Gotc: WOOT!

_Chapter 1:Why are we doing this again?_

Dawn. The sun is shining, the air is clean, cute little birds are singing merrily-

"BAKA BIRDS!"

Ok, so the cute little birds are singing in the Shadow Realm, but this is besides the point. Malik walked in to a pitch black room and threw open the curtains to let in the sunlight, resulting in a stream of creative curses emanating from a blond-haired bundle in the bed.

"Come on Marik. You need to get up, it's noon already."

"It is not! The crazy authoress just said it was dawn!"

"You set her clock back six hours last night, remember?"

Authoress: "YOU DID WHAT!"

"Come on," Malik sighed, "I need you to help me pack lunch."

"And why, dare I ask, are we doing that?"

"Because, we're meeting Yugi and the gang at the park for a 4th of July picnic."

"And what in Ra's name did I do to deserve this?"

"You're making it out to be something horrible."

"And spending the day sitting on a blanket with the Pharaoh, High Priest, and psychotic

Tomb Robber isn't?"

Malik sighed. This was going to be one looooooong day...

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaseeeee!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I am Pharaoh, and I don't have to do anything that I don't want to." Yami stated in a very matter-of-factly tone, before returning to his video game.

Yugi stared at his back, and pouted, while Yami paid him absolutely no mind at all. In fact he was concentrating sooo hard on his game, he never noticed Yugi quietly slipping away in the direction of the breaker box...

"Die already, you stupid zombie!"Yami screamed at the t.v. before there was a click and the t.v. went dark.

Yugi smiled contently, with power to the whole house shut off.

"5..4..3..2..1..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll bet he wants to go now."

"Ryou! Get that Ra-be-damned thing out of here!"

"Bakura...It's a vacuum cleaner..."

Bakura prodded the bag of the vacuum cleaner with the end of a stick.

"This thing is pure evil, I'm telling you!"He said continuing to poke it, "It eats things I leave on the floor to attract the rats!"

"And why on Earth would you be doing that?"

"Same reason I should be asking you why you cook your food. It's a wonder I haven't starved to death here yet..."

"Bakura," Ryou sighed, "Please will you leave that alone, and go get ready? We're gonna be late for the picnic."

"No, _you're_ going to be late. I'm not going."

"Bakura-.."

Just then, the end of Bakura's stick found the "on" switch and roared to life. Bakura jumped 3ft in the air before taking cover behind the couch.

"SEE! It _is_ alive! It's growling at me!"

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Tell you what,"He offered, "I'll put the vacuum cleaner to sleep, long enough for you to get by. But he's gonna be mad when he wakes up, so you'll need to be somewhere he can't find you...Oh! I know! The park!"

"Humph, what kind of fool do you take me for Yandoushi? I know you'll wake it up right as I'm going past!"

Ryou glared at Bakura with "his look", and "his look" never meant good things were to happen...

"Ok, ok I'll trust you.."

"Good."Ryou smiled as he switched off the vacuum, "now hurry up before this thing wakes up again."

Seto Kaiba watched as half of their house was being crammed into a single limo, and his younger brother ran by with more.

"Mokuba."

"OOO! We need this!"

"Mokuba."

"OOOO! Can't forget these!"

"MOKUBA!"

The youngest Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks holding an armload of fireworks...well, snakes and sparklers mostly.

"Yeah?"

"Mokuba, if you put anything else in that car, there's no going to be any room for us to sit!"

"But-.."

"_And_..Leave those fireworks here. The last thing we need to do is give those insane yamis something destructive to do."

"BUT SETO! You can't have a 4th of July picnic _without_ fireworks!"

Kaiba sighed.

"Fine, but don't you put another thing in this car, other than yourself got it?"

"Sure thing. Oh wait! Let me just get one more thing!"

"MOKUBA!"

"Ok, ok, I'm commin..."

Gotc: Short? Yes. Funny? Hoping. But then again that is entirely up to you. PLZ REVIEW! I NEED TO FEEL LOVED TOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Gotc: Ok next chappie. Must. Write. Quickly!

Ace: You know you're not supposed to eat sugar with those pills!

Gotc:OHBUTITSOMUCHFUNANIGETTOWAVEATALLOFTHENICEPEOPLEINGPRETTYWHITECOATS!OOOODOIGETTOGOTOTHEFUNWHITEROOMWITHPILLOWSEVERYWEHRE?

Ace: Yeah...Anyway, Gotc would like to remind all of you from the inside of her nice soft room, that she does not own ygo, but will the day she takes over the world. God help us all...

Gotc :Oh by the way, thx to all of my reviewers!

yamisgirl13: Yes, blowing things up _is_ fun!

ChakiChu: No you can never have too many. And the day we do, I'll write another.

Lady Kitara: Who wouldn't love it?

Lara Chubb of Deephollow: If you think _that's_ funny, wait until next chappie...

_Chapter 2:Cooked food is overrated._

Everyone always has a good time at the park. The savory aroma of half the city barbequing withing a single square mile of land, the sight of footballs and frisbees flying through the air...or trying to at least, but a good many of them just ended up getting caught in Yami's hair.

"Hey Pharaoh," Bakura grinned, "Have you ever thought about renting yourself out as a hat rack?"

"I don't know Thief, have you ever thought about stealing a brain?"

Yugi looked over at the impending fight as the two Yamis went at it.

"Ryou, if we don't do something they're gonna kill each other..."Yugi sighed

"Or someone else."Ryou said ducking from the shoe, "I'll take Bakura."

Meanwhile, Marik and Malik watched the scene from the safety of twenty yards. When the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber went at it, someone was going to the Shadow Realm. Still, that didn't stop it from being funny.

"We should do this kind of thing more often hikari..." Marik chuckled as he watched Yugi and Ryou try futilely to drag their respective yamis away from each other's throats.

"I still have money on the Pharaoh."

"Please, the Thief is gonna kick his-"

"Bakura! Knock it off our I will sick the vacuum cleaner on you when we get home!"

O.o...

Instantly, anyone and everyone within earshot began cracking up. Including several little children who had been trying, without success, to retrieve their frisbee lodged in Yami's hair. They would have had an easier time trying to defuse a nuclear warhead during a category five hurricane while being chased by rabid stoats on little motorcycles.

"A vacuum cleaner?" Yami howled, "That's pathetic!"

"Knock it off Yami," Yugi warned, "Or I'll make sure there's no power in the entire house for a week. Then how will you play your video games? Hmm?"

"NO!"

"Now who's pathetic?"

"Why you-"

A quick glare from both Yugi and Ryou ended another fight, sending all yamis off sulking in different directions. Yami went to practice his "make-one-comment-about-the-hair-and-I'll-send-you-straight-to-the-shadow-realm" glare on passing children, who usually ran off screaming. Bakura began chasing small and furry mammals, whether they be rodents of rabbit-like nature, squirrels, or those tiny dogs that old people like to drag everywhere and think are the most adorable things on earth, but annoy the crap out of the rest of the population, then go missing. Especially if Bakura was nearby. And Marik, who was very upset at the fact of his bet on the other two yamis being interrupted, began taking over other people's minds long enough to walk them into random trees then relinquish control and watch the interesting result that followed.

"I think I prefer them fighting."Malik said uneasily watching three different areas of the park blossom in chaos, "At least they weren't involving innocent people."

"Lunch is almost ready so they can come back now."

"Yami! Stop torturing the little children! You're gonna make them need therapy later in life! Marik! People bang their heads against stuff enough as it is! And Bakura! Leave the little animals alone!"

But Yami was being beaten senseless by a mother with her purse, Marik was now running in circles screaming "Zombies!" because Malik would take control of the people after Marik had sat back and watched the fun then turn them on him in an un-dead en masse formation, and Bakura? Well... The little dog he had been chucking stones and other items of various tonnage at had friends, and were now chasing him like a pack of wolves, but smaller and fluffier.

Finally after sorting out everyone's different "issues" Yugi, Ryou, and the three yamis sat at a picnic table while Malik cooked their burgers.

"Yugi, how do you want yours done?"

"Well."

"Ryou?"

"Same."

Marik?"

"Medium rare."

"Yami?"

"Medium."

"Bakura?"

"If it's dead, it's already too done."

"Bakura..."

"What? I like my meat so it moos when I poke it!"

"Well will you at least eat a burger, or something?"

"You got a cow in that basket of yours?"

"No."

"Then I'll be going. Maybe I can catch one of those evil dogs. They look tender."

"Bakura don't you-"

"You eat your food, and I'll catch mine."

Ryou could only sigh as he watched his yami stalk away, and pray that the next world war would not begin in the next hour, as a sleek limo pulled up and Kaiba and Mokuba stepped out, each holding an armful of fireworks.

Gotc: Short chappie I know. Hoping you guys liked it. Any way the chaos begins next chap, tho I may not be able to post for a while...like til Christmas... You know how it is, one parent lets you write, the other hates you for it. Ah well, sill keep and eye out, I may be able to get something out soon! Ttyl!


	3. Chapter 3

Gotc: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! dances PEOPLE actually like this!

Ace: You running around like a headless chicken isn't exactly helping things...

Gotc: still dancing It's still better than what _you_ do. Oh it's soooo funny he-

Ace: Don't you have a fic to write!

Gotc:OH YEAH! SQUEAKY! DISCLAIMER!

Squeaky: Squeak! (Gotc would like to remind you all, that July 13 has now been deemed National Stoat Day!Stoats cheer And Gotc does not own Yugioh. But the plot is her's, therefore you thieving types must suffer the wrath of the rabid stoats! )

Stoats run after thieves

Ace:O.o...I still say there's no way that whale is saying all of that in one "Squeak"

Gotc: No one cares what you think Ace. Now go be good and let's get on with this fic. P.S (/yugi to yami/../yami to yugi/..(ryou to bakura)..((bakura to ryou))..malik to marik..marik to malik..-between yamis-)

_Chapter 3: Exploding Handheld Vacuums_

"Geez, What took you so long to get here Kaiba?" Malik said as he served everyone's burgers.

"Three things," Kaiba said dropping his load, "One, I had to fire the person who gave Mokuba sugar for breakfast. Two, We then had to _catch_ Mokuba."

"Not so easy is it?" Yami smirked then shuddered, as he recalled his own brush with death- I mean, a height-deficient, sugar loaded teen.

"And three, he insisted on bringing nearly everything he owns to the park."

"Uh huh...," Ryou said eyeing the ever growing pile of fireworks next to the limo, "And so you let a 12-year-old bring enough fireworks to make a crater the size of Domino...why?"

"The guy who owned the place said he'd give us a bulk deal if we bought ever one in the store."

That's our Kaiba. Ever the entrepreneur/bargain hunter. What's next for Domino's richest? Garage saling? Honestly, picturing him in sweat pants and a flannel jacket driving around at 6 in the morning looking for signs is a very amusing thought..

Malik snorted causing some of the soda he'd been drinking to come out of his nose. Everyone turned to look at him, as he apologized.

I wish you'd keep that kind of thing to yourself sometimes..

Yes well, if worse comes to worse, we can always rent you out as a soda dispenser...

Yami however was far to busy to notice, or care, for he was examining the pile of oddly colored cardboard tubes that Mokuba seemed to posses in quantity.

/Aibou? What in Ra's name are these things/

/Fireworks./

/And you want to know what fireworks are now I suppose, and then what they do. Right/

/You read my mind./

/Fireworks are tubes of heavy cardboard, filled with different types of powders that when someone lights a fuse, the powder explodes into different colors./

/So in other words, it's a handheld cannon./

/Ya, pretty much./

-Tomb Keeper-

-What Pharaoh?-

-The short one has handheld cannons of some kind. Yugi called them "fireworks".-

-So?-

-What part of _handheld cannon_ aren't you getting here?-

This took a moment to sink in.

-Gotcha- Marik replied with an evil look on his face, before slinking away along side Yami.

Thirty seconds later, the two were 'innocently' watching Mokuba as he finished unloading the rest of the car.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, " Do you want to shoot some fireworks with me? Seto said I can't shoot any unless there's someone with me."

"Well then I believe that qualifies us."

"COOL! COMEONLET'SGOOVERHERE!" The still-sugar-high-Kaiba screeched before hauling the two former spirits over to an old patch of cement baring evidence that it had already been use for this sort of activity. -This is gonna be too easy...-

-No kidding-

When they arrived, Yami notice one critical problem.

"Uhhh, Mokuba. We didn't bring any fireworks with us-"

"GOT EM'!" He yelled as Yami finished turning around.

O.o...

-There's no way that sugar can do _that.-_

_-_Sure it can, I like to send Yugi to do errands when he eats sugar. It takes me like 4 hours to get everything done, him...5 minutes total."

-You don't send him to the grocery store do you?-

-We do need food you know.-

-Well then, that would explain why the people there think it's haunted...-

-Close enough.-

"HEY GUYS! YOU MAY WANT TO BACK UP!" Mokuba yelled from a safe distance away.

The two yamis looked down to see the fuse had already been lit at their feet, and scrambled behind a tree as the miniature explosive went off. The two spirits stood mesmerized as the little tube erupted into a fountain of sparks then exploded again as it died out.

-Pharaoh-

-Hn?-

-I think I like these "fireworks"-

-Wipe your chin Marik.-

Meanwhile, Bakura was hiding behind the bathrooms, nursing various wounds.

"$# dogs..." He grumbled to himself," I swear, I will find a way to kill the lot of them, then move on and rid the entire world of those overgrown rats..."

Suddenly, there was a series of rather load 'pops' coming from the direction of where his group was at.

"Hehe...Maybe the Pharaoh and Tomb Keeper killed each other..."

Another loud 'pop' quickly doused that hope, but sparked his curiosity at what could be making all that noise, and it be possible that _he _had nothing to do with it. As quickly and quietly as possible, so as not to attract the attention of the dogs that were still out hunting for him, he made his way over to a small patch of concrete where Mokuba and the two other former spirits were hovering over something before running away and hiding behind something.

"What on Earth are you three doing?"

"Oh hey Bakura, we're just hiding so-"'

"_Hiding! _Why in the hell would you be doing that!"

"Bakura, will you just shut up and get behind the tree? That thing is-"

"Ha!" Bakura scoffed when he seen the firework doing nothing, except for the fuse slowly burning closer and closer to it's destination, "You fools are hiding from a cardboard tube!"

Before anyone could say another word, Bakura walked over to the lit explosive, and nudged it with his toe before turning back to the others.

"Bakura-" Marik started before Yami stopped him.

"No, this could be funny."

Bakura was still spewing insults not ment for the ears of this fic's readers when the fuse finally hit the powder inside. It exploded in a shower of blue and green sparks, then started spinning madly around making a whirring noise that sounded remarkably like a handheld vacuum. Now Bakura was already jumping into the air like a sugar high kangaroo because of the sparks, but now that the actual explosive itself was spinning towards him and making the noise of that-which-shall-not-be-named, he practically flew back to the tree, and pulled out his Millennium Ring.

"TO THE SHADOWS WITH YOU, VILE-DEMONIC-EXPLODING-VACUUM-CLEANER-OF-DOOM!"

Yami and Marik were both laughing so hard by this time, that neither one of them seemed to be able to stand up. When Bakura finally figured it out, that he'd been tricked, he turned on them both and started beating them with one of the small dogs that had once again caught up to Bakura. Mokuba just stood out of the way and tried to figure out the words the Egyptians were using.

"Mokuba, what is going on here?" Kaiba asked as he walked over and seen the three Yamis and several small dogs all trying to kill each other.

"I don't know. We were shooting fireworks then Bakura showed up and they started fighting...Hey Seto, what does :Beep: mean?"

"_Where _did you learn that!"

Mokuba innocently pointed to the growing dust cloud. Kaiba walked over to the cloud and gave it his best CEO death glare/eye twitch/vein bulge. Had he been at Kaiba Corp. That look would have meant someone was about to get fired, here it meant anything from "Get out of my way" or in this case, "One, and or, all of you are about to die in the most horrible way you can imagine for filling my younger brother's head with foul words" The dogs took off yelping the instant they seen Kaiba. The yamis weren't so lucky.

Mokuba stood off to the side his eyes wide with the language his big brother was using. He knew what _those_ words meant, and ran off, not wanting to see what happened to the people on the receiving end. In the end Kaiba ended up walking away and locking all of the fireworks into his limo. Later the three decided that he had said something to the extent of, "You three are the most irresponsible people to ever walk the Earth. I wouldn't even trust you with a koosh ball, mush less fireworks." But it's hard to say, considering their ears were bleeding from the language he used.

"O.o I've never seen Kaiba that mad before..."Bakura gaped

"I've never _heard_ Kaiba that mad before..." Yami shuddered

Marik was just twitching on the ground.

"Still, what are we going to do now?" Yami sighed, "Kaiba locked up all of the cannon things..."

"We could always send him to the Shadow Realm..." Bakura snickered fingering the Ring.

"Yes and one of two things would happen. One: He would turn it into some kind of organized company, and two: The Shadows would throw him back."

"I don't blame them..." Bakura said to himself, "Well what if we just break into his car?"

"This _is _Kaiba we're talking about."

"And I wasn't called King of Thieves for nothing."

"Hmmm.."

"It's either that or the lady with the handbag."

"Breaking in it is."

Gotc:WOOT! IT'S DONE!

Ace: you've sent them to their doom you know...

Gotc: Oh well, anyway I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed last chap!

darkgold: Aww... thx!

Landi McClellan: I try...

yamisgirl13: Loved the idea! hope you like it too!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow: Yes. We all love the funny.

Gotc: Thank y'all for reveiwin! I am sorry to say that this will be my last update for the Summer, and I prolly won't be able to post until Christmas. Thank you loyal reviewers, I have enjoyed your support greatly. P.S.: I've posted and angst called "Why did it have to be you?" For you guys to read while you wait. Any way see ya at Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

Gotc: Finally...

Ace: It sure took ya' long enough...

Gotc: Quiet you... Anyhoo, I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers for waiting on the supreme laziness that is me. That coupled with the fact that this is the only time I can post...

Ace: You realize that it's now past Christmas and you're still writing a 4th of July fic.

Gotc: Can't help that.

Ace: Yes you can. You write a new fic every five minutes.

Gotc: Bent over a piece of paper Hmm? What?

Ace: My point has been made.

Gotc: Whatever, waiting over. Fic time now. Squeaky!!!

Squeaky: Squeak! (Gotc does not own YGO or Mission Impossible. Who owns Tom Cruise is anyone's guess)

Ace: I'm not even gonna bother.

Gotc: Good. Have fun reading the upcoming madness!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! P.S (/yugi to yami/..//yami to yugi//..(ryou to bakura)..((bakura to ryou))..malik to marik..marik to malik..-between yamis-)

_Chapter 4: Mission Impossible 4...Kinda..._

-This sucks.-

-Quit your complaining Pharaoh.-

-Actually, I'm with the Pharaoh on this one Bakura.-

-What?! Why?!-

-It may just have something to do with the fact that we're hiding in a dumpster...-

- I got us next to the car didn't I?-

Yami sighed and shifted some of the trash around to make himself more comfortable. Marik had sank sometime ago, but since they could still hear him, Yami guessed he'd found some kind of air pocket. Bakura couldn't care less about either of them and was peering out the lid of the dumpster at Kaiba's limo

-Could someone help me out here?- Marik called

-In a minute. Why are you even helping us Thief? You freaked out at the last firework and sent it to the Shadow Realm!-

-No one asked you Pharaoh! And for your information, I merely disposed of an annoyance. Besides, I've heard of something called "bottle rockets" which you can aim and fire at things.-

-I have trash in a very odd place you guys!!-

-And just what would you be firing them at?-

-Hm? Oh, no one in particular. Just the old lady who brought the killer yip-yip dogs to the park. Oh don't give me the "That's-a-very-immoral-thing-to-do" glare. It doesn't work on me. I have no sense or morality.-

-It shows.-

-Shut up before I shove a banana peel up your-...-

-Can we not talk about shoving trash in places Ra never intended it to be, and, oh I don't know...HELP ME OUT OF THIS TRASH HEAP OF DOOM BEFORE I SUFFOCATE?!?!?!-

-Geez Tomb Keeper...You don't have to yell-

After a moment of "You're getting warmer/colder", the two managed to dig Marik out, though his hair was no longer the same color it had been before he sank.

-I'm gonna need therapy after this...-

-Yeah, yeah yeah. Just do it after we get the fireworks ok? Now everybody remember the plan?-

-Nooooo...You never told us.- Marik huffed -You've been fighting with the Pharaoh and grumbling about how stupid the High Priest is.-

-Whatever, look in a few more seconds there's gonna be a shift change with the guys that are watching the limo-...-

-Limo guards? Someone's helping out the unemployment rate...-

-It's Kaiba we're talking about Keeper. Roll with it.-

-Can I finish Pharaoh? Like I was saying, as the new guy comes in, we throw this week old hamburger I found at him. The rat-dogs will smell it, come running and attack the guard for us. The other guard will go to help, we suprprise them both; tie them up; pick the lock on the car; take the fireworks and run. Any questions?-

-...-

-Why would we wait until the shift change?-

-Because I am the one with several millennia of thieving experience, and you Pharaoh, have several millennia of experience of sitting on your butt and telling people what to do.-

- So if I tell you to go die...-

-We're already re-embodied spirits here. Now shut up, here comes the guard.-

As stealthfuly as a re-embodied spirit can, Bakura slowly lifted up the lid and prepared to lob the slimy patty at the oncoming guard. Suddenly, someone opened the lid and dumped in several bags of trash on top of the lurking spirits. Marik, however, being buried in trash for the last hour had become atuned to all trash, and slogged his way through the refuse and safely out of the way.

Yami was P.O'ed beyond all human comprehension . A watermelon rind was skewered on his hair, and a banana peel clung to his shoulder along with a newly discovered stench that caused every bird within a 2 mile radius to drop out of the sky. His death glare actually ignited a pile of soggy newspapers just to the side of Bakura.

-Awww...I missed.-

-Well...That puts new meaning to the phrase "Looks can kill"- Marik mused at a safe distance, -I didn't know you could do that Pharaoh.-

-It's reserved for you two.-

-Oh wow, thanks. I always wanted to die in a fiery inferno.-

-If this keeps up you both will.-

Bakura, catching the full load of the trash, resembled a landfill version of a snowman from...well...use your imagination. Not only that but he had missed the guard by roughly 14.3897 ft. He had, however, managed to attract the rat-dogs, which was the only part of his plan that had actually worked.

-That look suits you Thief.- Yami chuckled smuggly

-At least I don't smell like a week old watermelon.-

-I could be wearing a dump.-

-I can fix that.-

-Hey guys?- Marik thought peeking out of the dumpster, -I think those dogs know we're in here.-

-How?-

-They're circling and I hear the "Jaws" theme.-

-Any brilliant ideas now, Thief?- Yami glared

-I suggest we get some help.-

-From who Keeper? Our hikaris will want to know what we were doing in a dumpster next to Kaiba's limo.-

-No they won't.-

-What do you mean?-

-I think they kinda know us by now.-

-True.-

-Well I for one am not spending another second in here.- Yami huffed, -I'm not sure whether or not it's the smell, or you idiots, but I'm losing brain cells just sitting here.-

-Tell me something Pharaoh, how far do you think you're gonna get when you smell like a rotting picnic?-

-Then how are we going to get out of here?-

-We'll have to work together...-

Gotc: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil...

Ace: Chapter was kinda short dontcha think?

Gotc: I only had a week, cut me some slack.

Ace: So when can we expect your next "masterpiece" then?

Gotc: Spring break...I think...hopefully...

Ace: You're hopeless...

Gotc: What ever


End file.
